1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assistance in the piloting of an aerodyne designed more particularly to facilitate the pilot's tasks, especially with regard to the choice of a diversion flight plan.
It can be applied especially but not exclusively to civil and commercial aviation, where the need to cope with major increases in air traffic and at the same time to improve safety levels entails numerous constraints for the pilot who has to take a large volume of information into account before making a decision, for example to work out and choose a new flight plan that becomes essential following an unexpected event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piloting assistance methods have already been proposed. These methods facilitate access to the various types of information needed to pilot an aerodyne in commercial use. However, these various methods have not been conceived with a view to assistance with decision-making.
Systems of assistance with decision-making have also been proposed. These systems can be used to devise one or more solutions to a problem by computing a large number of solutions and making a selection on the basis of one or more particular criteria that are predetermined. However, the solution identified by the system as being the best one does not necessarily correspond to the best possible choice and, in the context of civil aviation, the pilot must himself be capable of making a fully knowledgeable selection of the solution that will be finally adopted.